Sirius, el Animago
by Lantra
Summary: Bueno.... ya entrevistamos a Remus, ahora sigue Sirius..... a ver! Sirius! a escena!


JO! xD aquí vengo de nuevo yo con mas locuras, espero que les haya agradado la entrevista con Remus, y espero que esta que es con Sirius también les guste. ^^

Esta idea.... nació al mismo tiempo que la de la entrevistar a Remus, fue una seguidita de otra.

^^ ojala la disfruten, ahora solo recordemos a los personajes.

**Chío:** yop ^^ la linda y genial productora y directora del fic.

**Hashiko:** Chika-perro, encargada de las entrevistas, también.... una chava con corazón de hotel. (que nuevamente intentara conseguirse a nuestro invitado)

**Sirius Black: **nuestro invitado de hoy ^^ el grandioso y sobretodo modesto de Sirius.

**X: **además de ser una letra del alfabeto, un personaje extra, un invitado sorpresa ^^

Y sin mas por el momento.... el fic.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Era un precioso día de Primavera, los pajarillos cantaban, las abejas comenzaban a volar hacia las primeras flores, algunos animales se despertaban de su largo sueño de hibernación y Hashiko le ladraba a un gato que estaba en un árbol.......... ¿QUÉ Hashiko QUE?.

**Chío: ** Hashiko!! Que crees que estas haciendo?!?!?!?!?! Deja al pobre gato en paz!!!!

Al oír el griterío de Chío, Hashiko dejo de ladrarle al gato de color canela que todos conocen y quieren, se dio la vuelta y se acerco a la ventana de donde le gritaban, ya ahí se sentó en 4 patas como lo haría un perro.  

**Hashiko: **Hola ^^

**Chío:** ¬¬...... Hola.... se puede saber para que le ladrabas al gato canela que todos conocen y quieren?

**Hashiko: **por que.... digo no se si lo habrás notado pero.... SOY MITAD PERRO!!!

**Chío:** eso ya lo se.... pero..... por que a *****ese* gato.... habiendo muchos mas en el mundo!

**Hashiko: **por que a la autora se le vino en gana de que fuera *ese* gato

**Chío: ** ¬¬U.... ok.... habrá que hablar con la autora. Recuerdas que hoy viene el otro entrevistado?

**Hashiko: **como olvidar que viene Sirius! *¬*

**Chío: **bueno.... y como no se te a olvidado que viene el, te pediré de favor... que te vayas a cambiar de ropa y a lavarte la cara.... estuviste cavando en la tierra nuevamente verdad?

Hashiko negó con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que miraba sus manos, sus garras estaban llenas de tierra y hechas un asco, seria mejor, como decía Chío, irse a lavar.

***

Ya lavada, peinada y vestida con su nueva blusa amarilla, fue y se sentó en la salita de las entrevistas, esperando así a que llegara su "Amor platónico No 34", el No 33 (ósea Remus) no había salido con ella, pero esta vez lograría salir con Sirius.

Se abrió la puerta, su corazón se acelero, y en 5 segundos se tuvo que desacelerar, Chío era la que entraba por la puerta, junto con una figura encapuchada con una túnica negra.

**Hashiko: **¬¬...... para que traes a Snape aquí?

**Chío: **¬¬ Snape tu abuela! El no esta tan enano!

Por ese comentario, Chío recibió un buen zape en la cabeza, al parecer a esta persona no le gustaba que lo llamaran "enano".

**Hashiko: ** :P al menos ya recibiste algo por ser tan grosera

**Chío: **_o haz el favor de callarte o te doy a ti con un bat..... ella es X, estará presente en toda la entrevista, así que trátala bien!, es gente importante.

Hashiko miro a X y X miro a Hashiko, me miraron mutuamente un rato y después de eso cada una se fue a su lugar a esperar a Sirius.

***

Sirius seria guapo, encantador y amable, pero no era nada puntual, tenia ya una hora de retraso, y Hashiko se volvía loca, X ya estaba dormida y Chío..... ejem...... no pregunten.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y por ella entro un hombre muy alto de cabello negro, largo hasta los codos y lacio, vestido con una túnica negra y azul marino, por había llegado Sirius, se veía muy acalorado y apresurado. Se sentó y le sonrió a Hashiko con esa inconfundible sonrisa de conquistador.

**Sirius: ** ^^UUUU

**Hashiko: ***¬*

**Sirius: **disculpa... se me hizo tarde ^^UU las fans no me dejaban entrar.

**Hashiko:** no importa... lo bueno es que ya llego aquí ^///^

Sirius se quito la capa que traía y la puso a un lado, se recargo en el sillón y puso ambas manos en los brazos del mueble, Hashiko juraba poder distinguir los marcados músculos de su pecho y brazos aun debajo de la ropa.

**Sirius: **bueno.... llámame Sirius y puedes tutearme, ^^

**Hashiko:** cl....claro ^^U.... bueno, te parece comenzamos la entrevista?

**Sirius: ** con mucho gusto ^^

Ella nuevamente miro el amplio pecho del maravilloso espécimen de macho que tenia de frente y accidentalmente, pensó en voz alta.

**Hashiko: **como me gustaría verte en un baile sexy............ momento...... eso lo dije o lo pensé?

**Sirius: **con mucho gusto!

El ultimo comentario de Sirius respondió a la pregunta de Hashiko.

Black se levanto del sillón y con varios movimientos de su varita arreglo la salita como una pista de baile con un tubo metálico en el centro.

Con otro movimiento de la varita Sirius encendió la radio que tenían en la mesa, donde sonó la canción de "Casanova" de Paulina Rubio

Y mientras cantaba bailaba MUY sexymente
    
    **Sirius:** It's about your kiss, It's about your lips, It's about the way you move your body , It's about your style, That drives me wild, It's the sexy things you're doing!!
    
    Hashiko babeaba, X bailaba pero casi cae desmayada y Chío........ ejem..... que no pregunten caray!
    
    Cuando por fin termino ese baile (que mas de una no querían que terminara) tomo asiento y espero la primera pregunta.
    
    **Hashiko: **º¬º.... primero.... nos mandan esta pregunta desde Alaska-Wamas (N/A: bien por el que entienda el chiste) y dice.... O_O que?!?!?!?!
    
    **Sirius: ** que dice?...... (traga saliva)
    
    **Hashiko: **que.... que si tu.....
    
    **Sirius: **OK DE ACUERDO!!!! LO CONFIESO!!!!!!!!!
    
    Se hinco y se puso las manos a ambos costados de la cabeza.
    
    **Hashiko: ** T_T no!!!!!! Como puede ser!!!!!!!! No lo creo! Pero si Remus salió con Chío no hace mucho!
    
    **Sirius:** Remus?.... que tiene que ver el con esto?
    
    **Hashiko:** (llorando a mares es poco) T_T dices que es verdad.... que ustedes dos son.....
    
    Sirius toma la hoja de preguntas y la examina, en esa pregunta se puede leer "tu y Remus han sido o son pareja?".
    
    **Sirius:** ¬¬ a no ser jugando al Backgammon y en algún trabajo de la escuela nunca hemos sido pareja.
    
    **Hashiko:** pero tu dijiste que lo confesabas!
    
    **Sirius: ** es que pensé que preguntarías que si había sido yo el que pinto de amarillo con motitas rojas la túnica de gala de Snape y justo que hoy la necesitaba para un evento oficial. 

**Hashiko: **.... tu solo acabas de descubrirlo todo

**Sirius:** ....... burro!

***

Ya después de que Sirius se sintió mejor por haber confesado su crimen, y que había recuperado la esperanza de que Snape no se enteraría para nada de que fue el (ya que en dado caso de que lo supiera, lo mas probable era que Sirius terminara colgado del dedo gordo del pie izquierdo por toda una semana en la torre de astronomía)

**Sirius:** u.u

**Hashiko:** ^^UU ya veras que no se dará cuenta de que tu fuiste, ahora... podemos continuar con las preguntas?

**Sirius:** claro! =D

**Hashiko:** bueno.... ahora, después de tal susto, dinos.... de que son tus boxers?.... eh?!?!?!

****

**Sirius: **em.... deja veo

Se levanto, fue al baño, y regreso.

**Sirius:** son los oficiales del club de Harry Potter ^^

**Hashiko:** ._.U.... le haces promoción a tu ahijado?

**Sirius:** no.... la Warner nos los regalo la semana pasada y como te decía, al quedarme dormido.... me puse lo primero que encontré ^^

**Hashiko:** no que las fans eran las que no te dejaban entrar?

**Sirius: **.... siguiente pregunta....

**Hashiko:** ¬¬U.... ok.... si tuvieras un millón de dólares y tuvieses que escoger entre irte a vivir a Japón o a la mitad del Central Park en Nueva York, pero al mismo tiempo un autobús lleno de holandeses se fuera a estrellar en una montaña, que cereal escogerías de tu gaveta de la cocina?

**Sirius:** eh? ._. .....

**Hashiko:** QUIEN DIABLOS HIZO ESTA PREGUNTA?!

Nadie respondió, solo se oyó un murmullo parecido al de una risa que por lo que se oía provenía de X.

**Hashiko: ** cuando encuentre al simpático.... ¬¬.... probara el filo de mi espada!

**Sirius:** tienes espada?

**Hashiko:** bueno... mas bien un hacha... te la muestro?

**Sirius: **claro!

De solo Dios sabe donde, Hashiko saco un hacha MUY grande de color dorado con una piedra roja en el centro.

**Hashiko:** ^^ mira! Y lo mejor es que aun tiene garantía!

Sirius paso sus dedos por el filo, inmediatamente se resbalo un hilillo de sangre por la hoja.

**Sirius:** genial!..... oye y dime... desde cuando la tienes?

**Hashiko:** pues fíjate que ya tengo tiempo con ella como unos....

**Chío:** ¬¬ muy lindo muy lindo..... Y LA ENTREVISTA QUE?!!!!!!!

Y por fin apareció la desaparecida de Chío, venia despeinada (N/A: para el que me conozca sabrá que no es algo muy fuera de lo común) y con la ropa mal acomodada, detrás de ella entro Remus en las mismas condiciones.

**Sirius:** ._. ........ Moony!!!!!! Que le hiciste!!

**Remus: **¬¬ yo nada....

**Sirius: **entonces por que llegan en tales condiciones?!?!?

**Chío: **problemas con algunas fans para poder entrar ¬¬

**Remus: **¬¬ será buena idea que comiences a controlar a tus fans... Blackie

**Sirius:** no me llames así!

En ese justo momento sonó la campana, el tiempo había terminado y la entrevista también.

Era el momento perfecto para que con la misma excusa que le había presentado a Remus Hashiko pudiera salir con Sirius.

**Hashiko:** em.... Sirius..... digo.... nos faltaron algunas preguntas, no querrías ir a tomar algo conmigo y terminar ahí la entrevista?

Se sonrojo visiblemente y bajo un poco la mirada, espero pacientemente la respuesta por parte de Sirius.

**Sirius:** oh.... este.... veras..... bueno, Hashiko eres muy amable en verdad pero....

**Hashiko:** T_T si lo se!!!!!!!!!! Vas a salir con Chío!

**Sirius:** no.... con ella no, tengo una cita con alguien, dijo que llegaría en cuanto acabara la entrevista, lo siento ^^U

**Hashiko:** u_u bueno... vale no importa, pero.... como se llama la chica con la que saldras?

**Sirius:** bueno.....

Antes de que Sirius pudiese siquiera decir pio se oyó lo que parecía ser un "JA!" proveniente de uno de los rincones del estudio.

La olvidada de X se acerco a todos ellos con un paso lento, muy lento.... tan lento que Remus fue al baño y Chío por un refresco y X aun no llegaba a donde estaban Hashiko y Sirius.

Por fin después de 20 minutos de un caminar tan lento, X llego junto a ellos, y por primera vez hablo.

**X:** ja ja ja..... el saldrá conmigo! 

Por un momento el estudio se sumió en un silencio bastante incomodo, de hecho este silencio no era por que no se tuviera algo que decir, sino mas bien por que no menos de uno al abrir la boca no podría haber evitado reírse.

**Sirius:** ..... eh.....

La túnica que cubría a X cayo al piso, revelando a una chica que vestía con el uniforme de Hogwarts, era delgada y pequeña, con el cabello largo y lacio de color obscuro. Sílice Black había sido la tal X todo este tiempo.

**Sílice:** ja ja!!!!!!!!! Yo Sílice Black saldré con el!

Y sin decir ni siquiera miau tomo a Sirius por el brazo y lo jalo junto con ella hacia fuera, otros 10 minutos de intentar sortear a las fans.

**Chío:** ^^U no quieres que te consiga a Crabbe o a Goyle?.... creo que ellos están disponibles

**Hashiko:** ¬¬....... olvídalo, tu vete con Remus, yo cierro

Chío y Remus se fueron de ahí dejando a Hashiko sola, guardo unas cosas y acomodo o tras, un día de estos la volverían a citar para otra entrevista, tal vez con personajes de otro libro y quien sabe... tal vez la mandaban a entrevistar a Legolas y esta vez si salía con el.

Cerro la puerta con llave y se dirigió al callejón a perseguir gatos con una sonrisa.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Bueno.... que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, y como piensa Hashiko tal vez otro día de estos me aparezca con otra entrevista así por el estilo, tal vez con la de Snape, claro que eso traerá mas preguntas:

Hashiko lograra su cita?

Sirius será colgado de la torre de astronomía?

Habrá mas preguntas incoherentes?

Bueno.... no lo se, lo sabremos si lo escribo ^^


End file.
